Dreams of Icy Reality
by x-Scarlett-x
Summary: Rodolphus remembers the blonde hair, the lips, the eyes or does he? When out skating with his friends an accident leaves him hallucinating about his blonde friend acting more than friendly. But is he imagining it or is it real? SLASH ONESHOT LMXRL


SLASH YAOI BOY ON BOY MANO A MANO HOMME SUR HOMME SLASH

ONESHOT!!!!

So this is one of two plot bunnies which formed in my head after a trip to an ice rink where I saw a group of guys ice skating. One of them fell over face first and hit his head on the barrier of the ice rink, and so the other guy skated over and knelt down next to his friend and helped him sit up. He brushed the hair away from his forehead to check for injuries, asked if he was okay, and then gave him a hand up. Naturally with my fan girl radar, I was watching this exchange with great interest and it was of course the inspiration for not one, but two fics- one a multi chapter and one a one shot. This was funny because I had been wanting to write both a Lucius/Rodolphus fic and a Lucius/Harry fic so this was amazing inspiration but I couldn't decided which to write, so I decided I would write both as a holiday project while I was stuck on a farm in the middle of Cornwall with barely any internet!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter the story would be very different as most of the male characters would be chained to my bedroom wall….yum Lucius in chains haha

Thank you to my Beta RinkyPink I hope you will continue to beta my fics unless my constant abuse of punctuation sends you over the edge!

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

BOY ON BOY BOY ON BOY BOY ON BOY BOY ON BOY BOY ON BOY

This fic has males kissing other males in it MANO A MANO!! Don't read if you think that the only one for Lucius Malfoy is Narcissa Malfoy!!

xXx

"Bella! Hurry up! You're taking aaaages- the ice will have MELTED by the time you get out here!" whined an irate Narcissa Malfoy from the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

"What is TAKING them so long!" she then demanded of a suitably bored looking Lucius Malfoy, who was inspecting his dark green leather gloves.

"I have no idea darling. Why don't you go and find the whor—I mean, your delightful sister," Lucius replied in his trademark drawl. Luckily for him, Narcissa had not noticed his slip up in which he called Narcissa's 'delightful sister' Bellatrix the Queen Bitch of Slytherin.

Narcissa marched across the foyer in a determined manner to one of the side passages, where she turned the corner to find Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix locked in a passionate kiss with Bellatrix raking her manicured fingers down Rodolphus's spine.

Lucius had followed Narcissa and was now standing behind her, sneering. "It's called a _room_ Bellatrix- you might try using it once in a while. I know you take great pleasure in being an exhibitionist with Roddy in the corridors, but please- who are you trying to make jealous here? No one is bothered that you're shagging the quidditch captain, senior prefect and Death Eater."

"Maybe YOU are jealous Lucius- or should we be calling you Lucy?" mocked Bellatrix.

"Aww, leave it Bells; we all know no one can resist me," winked Rodolphus.

"We also know _you_ can't resist anyone Rod- I don't think those rumours about you and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team boys were just rumours," smirked Lucius.

"Piss of Luc," laughed Rod "Anyway, aren't we going ice skating?"

"Don't start! I have been trying to get you two to hurry up for forever!" moaned Narcissa.

The four of them headed down to the frozen lake on the Malfoy estate in Wiltshire. Bellatrix and Narcissa walked on ahead giggling and gossiping while Lucius and Rodolphus, the two best friends and fellow slaves to the Black sisters, followed behind. They had known each other since they were both seven years old, and had met for the first time on the fateful day that the platinum haired boy with the ice blue eyes, and the russet headed dark eyed boy had stared a fight with each other at the annual Black Ball over who got to kiss Bellatrix first under the mistletoe at New Year. Naturally, Bellatrix loved this, and when Walburga Black walked in on the scrapping children, Bellatrix was sitting on a chaise lounge, reclining with pumpkin juice in a cocktail glass, giggling delightedly and clapping her hands while cheering on both boys equally.

From then on they had been best friends, and they ruled over Slytherin house together along with their Black girls. They were popular, rich and gorgeous…and boy, did they know it. Both had such huge sexual appetites that they weren't too bothered whether they were with a girl or a guy, and in fact it was a miracle that they had managed to find long term girlfriends. Luckily, Bellatrix was not too bothered who Rodolphus took as lovers, and the same went for Rodolphus. He knew Bellatrix was sleeping with most of the pureblood boys in Slytherin and two of the trainee potions professors as well, but this didn't particularly bother him. As long as they both returned to each other in the end they were happy. Narcissa, on the other hand, was not welcoming to Lucius' habit of taking male and female lovers, so he just hid this fact from her, and it worked well enough. 'Whoever is the best shag' was Lucius' life motto, compared to Rodolphus' more questionable motto 'If it moves screw it'. These "mottoes" meant that combined they had probably slept with half the school. Certainly most of Slytherin.

The couples put on their skates and stepped onto the ice. Rodolphus was a little unsteady on his feet, but with a girlfriend like Bellatrix you did not show that you were unsteady…ever.

"Let's race," suggested Narcissa, who was a little too excited than was normal for a 16 year old girl.

Bellatrix pulled an exasperated face. "Fine Cissy, but you know I will beat you- what's the point in even trying?"

"Is that your attitude to life, Trixie? Because the handful of friends you actually have left won't want to be your friends for much longer," drawled Lucius

"I don't need friends Lucy- I only need them if they are useful to me, and I don't care if everyone hates me. At least they fear me or want to BE me and DO NOT call me Trixie or I will feed your balls to my cousin and his mangy friends."

"Ready, set, go!" Off Rodolphus skated in an effort to ease the tension. With a disgusted look at Lucius, Bellatrix skated off to catch Rodolphus –making sure that Lucius was sprayed with ice as she did so. Lucius brushed himself down and set off, holding Narcissa's hand as they headed towards the island in the middle of the lake that they had all planned to rendezvous at. Narcissa skated up to Bella and grabbed her hands, twirling her around, before they both skated off to do a lap of the island.

"Luc, it's time to show me what you're made of. I beat you to Alecto Carrow but can you beat me now?" laughed Rod.

"Roddy. I could have had the Carrow girl if I had wanted, I just prefer someone who is a little more…petite. Anyway, I can whip you at ice skating."

"Yeah, well, we will see about that one!" Rodolphus set off racing towards the back of the island where the boathouse was. Lucius followed, speeding up to match his pace. They were round the far end of the island, racing flat out and nearly at the boathouse when Rodolphus's legs buckled from the strain of the hard ice. His ankle went over and he fell down. cracking his head, as he skidded across the ice and smashed into the roots of a tree on the shore. Rodolphus lay there perfectly still.

"Come on Rod, What the hel— Rod! Rod, are you okay?!" Lucius had turned to see his friend lying crumpled by the shore, the ice under him reddening with his blood. Lucius sprinted over to his friend, panicking –and Malfoys never panicked. Lucius kicked off his own skates, kneeling down beside his unconscious friend.

"Rod? Rodolphus!" Lucius turned Rodolphus over, propping him up on a tree trunk. Rodolphus stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He could hear the shrieks of Bellatrix and Narcissa and he could see a clouded shape in front of his eyes… cold ice blue and silvery white.

"Rod… Roddy!"

"Mmmm…"

Lucius brushed Rodolphus's hair from his forehead.

"Rod, you've cut your forehead- here, let me help."

Lucius unbuttoned his shirt, tearing off a strip of the crisp white material and using it to gently blot his injured head. He then folded another piece into a square and used it as a compression, holding it tightly to Rod's head. Rodolphus tried to push himself up to stand but Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down.

"Don't try and move Rod, you're probably dizzy from the blood loss… and my obviously intoxicating presence," smirked Lucius.

"Yeah right… I think _I'm_ the intoxicating one here," said Rodolphus weakly, his face pale from the blood loss.

"What a time to not have your wand with you," sighed an exasperated Lucius.

"Well, I don't need any pain relief apparently, I'm too intoxicated!"

"We can't judge how intoxicated you are until we test it," winked Lucius.

"Of course, to make it a fair test it will have to be… repeated." Lucius' lips were centimetres away from Rodolphus'. He smirked, then leant in and let his lips lightly brush Rod's. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips against Rodolphus', forcing his mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. Rodolphus's head was spinning; Lucius pressed his naked torso against Rod, his hands undoing the buttons of his shirt, frustration overcoming him as he resorted to tearing at them. Lucius ran his lips down Rod's neck then grazed his teeth along his collarbone. Rodolphus moaned in response, moving one of his hands up Lucius's well muscled back before he entwined his hands in Lucius's long blonde hair and tugged on it. Lucius pulled away, smirking at Rodolphus in what could only be described as a menacing way, and then dived back into the kiss with renewed vigour, holding the shirt to the wound on his head with one hand while encircling Rodolphus's waist with the other. He ran his hand up his back under his shirt, trailing a finger down his spine. Lucius straddled Rodolphus and breaking the passionate embrace, lightly tilted Rodolphus's head back and captured his lips again, melting into each other. Rodolphus was in heaven until everything went black.

xXx

Rod could hear voices. A high pitched one with a worried tone in her –he thought it was a "her"- voice, another one distinctly lower and drawling, saying things like "okay" and "calm". There was a third voice, this one much closer to him- in his ear, maybe, he thought- whispering in a menacing tone something along the lines of 'wake up or I will let Cissy play with your hair.' He smirked, and the voice said, 'You think I'm joking?' Ahhh, Bellatrix. Yes, that was her name. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy… He tried again, concentrating solely on that task. A blurred half vision came to him of white, white and a face with black curly wild hair, blue eyes framed by Kohl and red lips.

"Bella." His own voice sounded quiet, distant and croaky.

"So you can speak now! Don't do that again, because if you die I might have to marry _that._" She gestured towards an amused looking Lucius Malfoy, who then spoke.

"Ah, Rod. Decided to join us, have you?"

"Err… Why? What happened? Me and you were—" Rod was looking confused.

"You fell over and hit your head Rod, we were all skating and we found you lying on the ground by that tree. You had obviously torn up your shirt and tied a strip round your head then lost consciousness from the blood loss," explained Bellatrix.

"But Luc was with me, he helped me."

"No, I saw you fall, but I was quite far away from you- Narcissa got to you first. You must have concussion, you're very confused. We should really take you to St Mungo's."

Rodolphus' vision becoming tunnel-like again; the voices were fading and blackness was forming at the edges of his eyes.

"No Rod, stay with us, we are taking you to St Mungo's- you've lost a lot of blood." Bellatrix seemed worried, which Lucius found amusing. Bellatrix never cared about anyone.

"Bella, Narcissa, you are the faster skaters, you go on ahead and I will carry Rod."

Lucius scooped Rodolphus up into his arms as Bellatrix and Narcissa skated off.

"I feel like your bride, Luc," smiled Rodolphus dreamily.

"Oh, I wish you were," growled Lucius.

Rodolphus leaned up to Lucius and stole a kiss from his mouth, before losing consciousness again in Lucius's arms.

xXx

"Mister Lestrange… Mister Lestrange…"

Rodolphus blearily opened his eyes, to see a plump Mediwitch staring down at him.

"Ahh good! How are you feeling now? You took a nasty fall there, it's a good job your girlfriend—"

"I am not his _girlfriend-_ I hate that term," seethed Bellatrix.

"Your- er- _lady friend_ brought you in. You have been hallucinating since you took that blow to your head, concussion often causes hallucinations. You were calling out for Luc? I presume this was Lucius Malfo—"

"You may leave now. I would like some time alone with my friend," commanded Lucius.

"Of course, Master Malfoy."

The Mediwitch left the room quietly while Lucius walked over and stood by Rod's bed.

"Rod, you've entered the land of the living again, I see. You said some very strange things while you were floating between life and death."

"Yeah, you said you loved HIM! You must have been deluded!" Smirked Bellatrix.

"Yes, I think it must have been the drugs and that knock to the head. Anyway, I must be going now- I will come and visit you later when your whore has gone."

"You manage to make it sound like people actually want you to come back," sneered Bellatrix.

"Lucius…" Rodolphus trailed off mid sentence, a confused look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Erm… nothing."

Bellatrix turned to Rod, a seductive smile playing on her lips.

"Can you put silencing charms on these rooms?" Bellatrix purred.

Rodolphus, however, was not looking at Bellatrix exposing scandalous amounts of flesh (considering they were on a hospital ward) -he was looking at Lucius ,who, as he left the room, turned and winked at Rod before leaving the room.

Rodolphus sat in a confused and perplexed state, trying to desperately prise the truth from the fantasy of the last few hours.

xXx

Hope you enjoyed it!! Pleeeease review! If you like it enough to favourite it review please :D and prompted by my beta who asked me wether it 'did happen' yes it did!

**Note from Beta: Congratulations on meeting the comma Hannah! Now, if only we can figure out how to use it **_**correctly…**_


End file.
